yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
HighRollers: Lightfall/Episode 5
"Super Saiyan Buckland" is the fifth episode of the Lightfall campaign for High Rollers D&D. It was broadcast live on the Yogscast Twitch channel on February 7, 2016. In this episode, our heroes stumble upon Nanny Bones' lair. Trellimar also learns more of Cam's history through Amelia. Campaign Summary Breakfast Following Amelia accusing Cam for causing Mirela's death in the previous episode, Cam storms out of the marshal's office. Amelia glares at Elora as Cam leaves room, and there is a moment of silence before Elora decides to run after Cam. She catches up with him at the well near the tavern and calls after him, but he keeps walking. She steps in front of him but Cam just says he needs to sleep and doesn't want to talk until tomorrow. Cam pushes Elora aside and enters the tavern, going behind the bar to pour himself a whiskey. He sniffs through a few bottles until he finds a strong one, then pours it out and knocks it back. He then goes upstairs to look for a place to sleep. He finds his way to the attic where Trellimar and Jiǔtóu are sleeping. Since there is no bedspace left he opens his bedroll in the corner and turns over on it, forcing himself to sleep. However he tosses and turns as blurry memories of his time with the Bucklands at Greybell floods to him. In quick flashes he sees Keran's angry face, blood on one of his dagger but on the floor, and Mirela lying in the pool of blood with blood stains on her chest. He can recall some sort of conflict of interest between him and Keran, before he grabbed the Writ of Performance and left, determined to make money for the Buckland family. He tries to shakes off the bad thoughts. Elora comes upstairs to same room shortly after and keeps an eye on Cam for a while before going to sleep herself. The group take a long rest and awake the following morning to the sound of a cockerel. It is still quite early and Cam did not slept very well. He tells himself to remain determined, get to the capital to earn some money, and everything will be fine. The smell of breakfast wafts up from downstairs as do the sounds of Finny singing. Cam gets up and jumps up and down on the floor to wake the entire tavern. Jiǔtóu glares at him, as Cam greets her chirpily saying she is looking well today. Only Elora knows that Cam is forcing this cheeriness. Cam rushes out of the room and downstairs to Finny, asking if he has any breakfast. Finny gestures to the glass Cam left on the counter and quizzes him about enjoying a nighttime tipple, but Cam simply blames Trellimar for it. Finny asks him to have a word with Trellimar on his behalf since he doesn't mind anyone taking a drink once they pay for it. He then fetches Cam a roll and eggs and sausage, which Cam immediately stuffs his face with. Elora is next to arrive down, and Finny also gives her a big welcome and good morning for her as he cooks away. He is not sure what elves eat, but Elora says what Cam is eating is fine, so Finny says he will bring it over to her. She goes and sits beside Cam, who is keeping his face stuffed with food so he doesn't have to talk to her. Back upstairs, Trellimar goes over to Jiǔtóu and thanks her for the envelope she gave him last night, saying he understands what it's like to be a loner, and is thankful for her friendship. Trellimar then goes downstairs and receives the same warm welcome from Finny, however, Finny acts a bit odd, trying to hint about the drink he now thinks Trellimar took. Trellimar is completely unaware of this, so does not know why he is acting weird. Other people in the tavern look around still anxious about the group. As Trellimar goes to sit with the others, Finny brings more food. After a while, Jiǔtóu also descends. Finny asks again about what type of food she likes since he has no idea what tieflings like. Being in a mischievous mood Jiǔtóu just raises the corner of her mouth to reveal her teeth, to which a terrified Finny responds with a confused yes, and hurries off into the kitchen. As they sit and eat Elora keeps looking at Cam. Jiǔtóu sits at the next table as Finny brings her food, however, this doesn't stop Cam trying to poke her with his knife. As always Jiǔtóu ignores him, so he tells her he suspects Finny is a drunk and is blaming his night drinking on Trellimar. Jiǔtóu gives him long hard look so he returns to eating. Finny comes out again, this time pointing and gesturing at Cam to confront Trellimar about the drink like he promised, but gives up when Jiǔtóu stares him down also. Amelia Seeking Revenge With the story coming out about last night Elora says she wants to go back to talk with Amelia, but Cam tries to convince her it will just be a boring waste of time, then hastily excuses himself for an hour to avoid any further questions, saying he will catch up in an hour. Jiǔtóu has no interest in talking to anyone who has anything to do with Cam, so she decides to go to the cemetery, since she is far more interested in trying to solve the lady of bones mystery instead. Trellimar also wants to go to the jail and also ask any children around the town about nursery rhyme referring to Nanny Bones. As he goes, Elora warns him that Amelia is well aware who Cam is. Elora then goes with Jiǔtóu. Seeing Trellimar leave, Cam opts to follow him, but within mere moments Trellimar stops and turns around to see Cam sneaking around a corner. Since it is so painfully obvious that he is following Trellimar, he calls out to Cam, sarcastically telling him his stealth is masterful. Cam decides to continue with Trellimar, but says it is all a fuss over nothing. It takes Elora and Jiǔtóu a while to get to the cemetery. Along the way they see a few scarecrows in the fields but thankfully these ones are static. The cemetery is built at the base of hill with a windmill on top. The blades are broken, and a large slate grey crystal formation has smashed through it. Elora knows this is a fall shard, a piece of the comet that exploded, and that many more shards like this fell all over the place, some even destroying whole towns. She also knows they have strange effects on magic, with some shards dampening it, and others enhancing it. As they investigate the graves they see only basic tombstones, since it is only a local cemetery. Looking for open graves or disturbances they find two graves that have recently been disturbed, with any bones that were once in them removed, however nothing else stands out about them. They are aware the odd raven is watching them from the trees nearby. Back with Trellimar and Cam they reach the marshal's office. Calvin is sitting outside and, being familiar with the pair by now, asks how can he can help. Trellimar asks if they can question Amelia. Cam asks Calvin if he can organise payment for their work killing scarecrows. Calvin was not aware they had been fighting scarecrows so is bemused by Cam's request. As they enter the jail Vixanis looks up and nods at Trellimar, but is disappointed when she learns they want to talk to Amelia instead of her. Amelia is very wary of the fact another drow is coming to gang up on her, but Trellimar assures her he just wants to ask her some questions about Cam. Cam remains at the door just out of Amelia's sight. Trellimar asks Amelia why she wants to besmirch Cam's name. Amelia says she has good reason, since he killed her sister, stole property of the Bucklands, and stole a Writ of Performance that was intended for her and her sister. Trellimar responds by saying Cam is just a bumbling idiot, so is unsure what makes her think it was him that did this. Amelia tells him that only two people were present when her sister died, Cam, and a man named Keran who did a lot to look after them, and that it was Cam's dagger that was found with her sister's blood on it. However, because no one else saw for definite, Cam was allowed to leave once he never came back. She thinks Cam's motive for killing was based on Keran's attachment to Mirela, so Cam killed her out of jealousy. She warns Trellimar to not fall for his foolishness and to not trust him. Trellimar says he does not trust anyone as he gets up and leaves. Vixanis gives him an impressed look as he goes. Cam carries on talking to marshal as if he has not just overheard the entire conversation between Trellimar and Amelia. They decide to head for the cemetery also. Elora and Jiǔtóu spot some faint tracks of large and small footprints, possibly dog paws. Elora tells Jiǔtóu about the shard, saying it could definitely have had something to do with the attacks, given how close they are to the farms and fields. As Cam and Trellimar walk to the cemetery, Cam asks him to fill him a bit better on what he missed while he was away. Trellimar tells him about the bodies they found in the barn, the will-o-wisp they fought, and the forcefield in the basement. Approaching the windmill Cam notices the shard. He knows that the blade of the dragonborn hero, Korak the Champion, is made from one of these shards, and has become a symbol of his fights. Cam also knows that if the shard is grey it is a fall shard, which reduces the effects of magic, while dawn or light shards glow with light and boost magic. Elora and Jiǔtóu head up towards the windmill. Elora notices a stake in the ground off to the side, with the remnants of a chain attached to it. As she examines it closer she can see it is a very thick stake driven into the earth, with a very heavy chain. There is also a collar on the end, but it is loose and open, so Elora calls for Jiǔtóu to look. She notes that the size of the chain must indicates something strong was tied here, and that there may also have been a second collar that is no longer attached. Elora sees tracks leading around the windmill and up to the door, so she sneaks up to try and listen for anything inside. She hears a very deep voice, and the occasional squeak of floorboards. The voice mutters that nanny will be back soon so things need to be cleared up. She can also hear animals breathing heavily, so she retreats from the door and whispers to Jiǔtóu what she heard. Cam and Trellimar can just make out the red of Jiǔtóu's clothes up at windmill so they continue towards it. As they head up Trellimar informs Cam that Amelia says he's a murder. Cam responds by saying she's the one in jail. He tries to persuade Trellimar that he has no idea why she would say that. He agrees that Amelia did travel with the Bucklands and that Mirela is dead, but is adamant that despite not knowing what actually happened, he didn't kill her. Trellimar then asks about the Writ of Performance, which Cam produces saying it will help the Bucklands and bring them money. Battle at the Old Windmill As Elora sees them approaching she alerts them to be quiet, knowing Cam is usually the one to make noise. They reconvene just out of sight of the windmill, and the girls fill them in on the situation. Jiǔtóu plans for them to remain hidden while she knocks on the door to try and talk to whoever is inside, however, she agrees to wait until Cam stealthily checks around the windmill first for another entrance. Cam sees a ladder up to the second floor, which he climbs. A rung snaps on the way up but he makes it to the top. Looking in he can see not much of the second floor remains. Through the dim light he can make out horrific scenes, blood and gore, a body strung up with the bones and sinews removed or left hanging out, and some storage boxes. In the middle of the room, he can see a very large deformed half-ogre, with huge arms, big ears, and a rough bedsheet crudely sewed together as a makeshift vest. An enormous club lies next to him along with a satchel. The man is throwing human meat to a death dog (it has two heads), foam and spittle frothing at its mouth. The man calls the dog Smiles. Cam leaves abruptly before the dog catches his scent and races back to the group. Cam informs the others about the horrific scenes inside the windmill and throws up in the grass at the thought of it. He then tries to cast Light on his dagger Duracell to test how the shard is affecting the magic in this area, but it doesn't work for him. Elora also tries to cast Shillelagh on her staff, but that doesn't work either. She keeps reversing away from the shard to try and see when her magic kicks in again. At 60 feet away the flicker is stronger, and at 70 feet her spell works fully again. Meanwhile, Jiǔtóu goes to try and pull up the stake and free the chain. However the half-ogre inside the windmill hears her, and suddenly the door bursts open. Smiles leaps out, gnashing its sharp teeth, closely followed by the half-ogre. Jiǔtóu just manages to get the stake and chain free. First Round of Battle Trellimar pulls out his crossbow and fires at Smiles, however it does not seem to have normal fur so the arrow does not penetrate it. Seeing this, Trellimar backs down the hill towards Elora and tries to cast Hex on the dog. Since he is far enough away he just about manages to wrap tendrils of dark magic around Smiles, though he can feel his power is much weaker than it should be. Jiǔtóu is still just around the corner and has only heard the half-ogre and Smiles at this point. She activates one of her ki points to increase her defensiveness, and runs towards Smiles, attempting to collar one of its heads. She attempts to snap it on but Smiles is stronger than she expects and manages to pull away from her, even with the dark tendrils holding it. Elora also tries to cast Entangle, but it doesn't have any effect on the half-ogre or Smiles. She shape-shifts into her direwolf form and moves forward towards Cam. Jiǔtóu tries again to collar Smiles but has no luck. Smiles then tries to bite Jiǔtóu, but she dodges both heads. Cam sees Elora is now a direwolf, looks to the half-ogre, and formulates a plan. He throws a stone at the half-ogre to get his attention and yells out insults about Nanny Bones. This angers the half-ogre and he runs for Cam. Cam then hops onto the direwolf, pulls out one of his sashes to use as a makeshift harness, and commands her to take him away. He throws a dagger behind as they flee but it does not hit, so he shouts to Jiǔtóu to pick it up, but she does not. The half-ogre swings straight at Cam with his club and really hits him hard. He just manages to hold on to the direwolf. Second Round of Battle Trellimar tries backing up further from the area of magical influence and summons his Eldritch Blast. The blast slows as it moves towards the windmill, but he hits Smiles. Jiǔtóu runs into the windmill to grab some meat, but fails to coax Smiles to her. The direwolf continues to run with Cam on her back and howls as she runs further away so the others are aware they are leaving. Smiles charges in at Jiǔtóu snapping at her but she keeps dodging and using the meat to lure it away. Once they get a good distance away Cam casts Guidance on himself and jumps off the direwolf. He then cast Invoke Duplicity, and places himself and his clone each side of the direwolf. Third Round of Battle Jiǔtóu shouts at Trellimar to distract Smiles, so Trellimar attempts cast Disguise Self and disguises as Nanny Bones, despite having no idea what she looks like, and beckons to Smiles to come to him. Smiles looks curiously at Trellimar as Jiǔtóu very slowly approaches it again with some meat. Smiles bites the meat out of her hand but doesn't attack, and while it eats she carefully puts the collar around its neck. She then tries to slam the stake into wooden floorboards to capture the dog but doesn't quite manage to stick it firmly enough into the wooden floorboards, so she continues to hold it as Smiles growls at her and tries to pull away. Cam and his clone gesture at the direwolf to back away. She backs off but remains ready to attack if Cam is threatened. As the giant comes for Cam he sends his dupe in front of him to taunt the man. As Cam runs behind his clone to cast Charm Person, the direwolf also takes the opportunity to bite the half-ogre, but it is not effective, and only does minor damage. Unfortunately Cam's spell also fails, so realising his entire plan isn't working he turns to run. Fourth Round of Battle Trellimar moves towards Smiles still disguised as Nanny Bones. He can feel his magic drain though as he gets close, and beckons Smiles again. Smiles is suspicious of his impersonation but Trellimar gets close enough to pull out his crossbow and bed an arrow into Smiles' neck, but Smiles now realises he is not Nanny Bones. Jiǔtóu is really annoyed at Trellimar because she didn't want to hurt the animal, but now realising that he has ruined any chance of calming the dog down, she opts to attack too. She drops the chain and whips out her guandao, unfortunately missing. Smiles takes a bite at Jiǔtóu, and she can feel the froth from its mouth poison her blood. Elora bites at the half-ogre's back and drags him to the ground. The half-ogre tries to attack back but misses her. Cam casts Shield of Faith on himself and runs up to the half-ogre. He whips out his dagger Duracell and stabs at the half-ogre, injuring him a bit, but the half-ogre stands up and smashes his club down on the real Cam. The attack should have easily knocked Cam out, however he remains standing as the blow connects. Suddenly in an explosion of golden light Cam's hair becomes golden energy and his eyes light up. The half-ogre cannot comprehend how Cam is not squashed dead, and Cam doesn't quite know either. Fifth Round of Battle Trellimar takes out his short sword and stabs Smiles. He makes a hole but notices it is not normal blood that flows out from the wound. Jiǔtóu slashes at Smiles also, and more thick black blood runs out. Jiǔtóu attacks again kicking it hard. She spends another ki point to unleash a Flurry of Punches and kicks but fails to make contact. She is annoyed at Trellimar, but is more annoyed that Smiles has dared to bite her. The direwolf makes yet another bite attack and tries to rip the half-ogre's head off. She succeeds in biting into his neck, and shakes and tears frantically until he collapses to the ground dead. As the direwolf returns to Elora, she looks at Cam, astonished that he rode on her. Cam's glow fades, but just for a moment he felt incredibly courageous. He casts Healing Word on himself. Sixth Round of Battle Smiles attacks Jiǔtóu and Trellimar, missing Jiǔtóu, but sinks its teeth into Trellimar. He can also feel poison seeping into his blood from the bite. He misses another stab at Smiles with his short sword. Jiǔtóu does land her attack however, piercing its heart. It slumps dead. End of Battle Looting the Old Windmill Cam looks at his duplicate and spreads his arms out wide, dismissing his clone as they hug. Elora looks up at him saying he is very mysterious. Trellimar still looks like an old woman so he tells Jiǔtóu he is a mysterious helper who going to run around the corner and become Trellimar. However she is well aware it's him and gives him an angry death stare. Elora and Cam approach in time to see this. They say they have killed the half-ogre and Elora explains how Cam is being weird because the attack that should have killed him did not. The adventurers find some things around windmill, the leather satchel belonging to the half-ogre, one clear potion, and a metal canister that they are not sure about. Of the other random items scattered around they collect about 200 gold's worth of stolen trinkets and treasures. Jiǔtóu takes the potion and the metal can. As they look around Trellimar sees that the rope holding up the body seem unusual. He reckons the rope has some magic to it, so Cam goes up to the second floor to cut it. However he finds the rope is resistant to cutting, so he unties it instead. As the body drops down Elora and Jiǔtóu can recognise it as the body of an older woman that they have recently seen walking around the town. However this body has been here for some time and they recall this woman was part of the mob that first attacked Vixanis. They also find a stone bowl with small animal bones, which might have been used for fortune telling at some point, and bits of scarecrows. Pinned to the wall, the adventurers spot a green amulet, with an eye painted on it, hanging from a rope made of human sinews. Since it appears to be looking out into the room, Cam picks up the dagger he threw earlier and shatters it. He notices it shattered a bit too easily though. Cam wants to burn the remnants so he pulls out a torch and lights up the hay. Just before they exit, the voices in Trellimar's head whisper to him, reminding him to find a creature and kill it. The voice leads him to some loose floorboards, under which he finds a black egg with speckles on it that look like stars. He secretly takes it. The group gathers outside, and Cam goes over to touch the shard. Elora watches as he licks it, but finds there is not really anything to it. Elora suggests they should return to town. Cam agrees but thinks they should disguise themselves. He also really wants to ride on Elora as a direwolf again, but she refuses to let him, despite him being hurt. Tallfield Under Attack Approaching the town they sense something is wrong immediately. They can see ravens dive bombing in, and hear the howling of wolves and the sounds of fighting. They also hear Calvin shouting orders to bring fire. Elora casts Cure Wounds on Cam, and Trellimar gives Jiǔtóu a healing potion, since he feels bad for annoying her earlier. They decide to scout out the woman matching the appearance of the one they found back at the windmill. Trellimar disguises into Nanny Bones, thinking it will attract the ravens. Cam stealthily climbs up the outer walls of the town using his daggers. Looking over the top he can see the village under attack, many of the people have fled inside, while others are beating back packs of wolves with chairs. Calvin has formed his militia in the town centre. Cam notices that no attacks are occurring at the guard house. Suddenly, Cam spots Barris guarding the gate, so Cam tells him to open it and let them in. Barris wants them to help fight but Cam insists they need to get to guard house without being seen. Barris runs off to create a distraction for them. Cam casts Guidance on Barris as he runs, to help him up onto a nearby roof. Some wolves try to jump up after him, giving the rest of the group time to run for the office. Trellimar goes in first, still disguised as Nanny Bones. He can see a very panicked Vixanis backed up into the corner of her cell, using a hastily formed wooden shiv to defend herself. He sees there are two half-elves now, and both look at him as he enters. He asks if they recognise him, and they instantly know he is Trellimar despite his disguise. Jiǔtóu kicks Cam in the back of the knees so he goes down, and pulls his arm behind his back to push him into the guardhouse. One of the half-elves shape-shifts her form to that of a woman with green skin, white hair, and one slightly bulging eye. She states that she wanted the village to tear itself apart but the group have ruined her plan. However she says she can still have some fun and offers to make a deal with them. She agrees to leave if she can take Cam, Amelia, or Vixanis. Vixanis is very quick to say there is no way she will be taken. The woman also decides she would take Elora as an option too. Jiǔtóu wants to know what she will do with whichever one of the people she takes. The woman replies that she wishes for a daughter, and requires female blood. Cam would also suffice for her plan. She knows all about Mirela's murder from Amelia. Cam says he will offer himself, winking at Elora as he does so. However Jiǔtóu points out she is the one with the bargaining chip so Cam has no say to offer himself. Jiǔtóu asks what she will give in exchange for Cam. The woman offers her a trinket of power. The voices in Trellimar's head tell him to kill this woman. Jiǔtóu says she will give her Cam, and whispers to him to trust her. The woman spots this however, and moves her hand to cast a spell. In the same second Jiǔtóu catches her doing this, so she pushes Cam straight into her, giving her quite a surprise as Cam comes hurtling towards her. Featured Characters The Adventurers * Cam Buckland * Elora Galanodel * Jiutou Zhiji Jing * Trellimar Aleath New Appeared * Smiles, a death dog * Swarm of ravens * Pack of wolves * Unnamed half-ogre Returning Appeared * Barris * Calvin * Finny * Nanny Bones * The Bucklands ** Amelia Buckland ** Keran Blackhearth, via a dream ** Mirela Buckland, via a dream * Vixanis * Tallfield guards * Tallfield villagers Mentioned * Korak the Champion Notable Moments Trivia References Category:High Rollers D&D